Implantable medical devices (IMDs), such as implantable pacemakers, cardioverters, defibrillators, or pacemaker-cardioverter-defibrillators, provide therapeutic electrical stimulation to the heart. IMDs may provide pacing to address bradycardia, or pacing or shocks in order to terminate tachyarrhythmia, such as tachycardia or fibrillation. In some cases, the medical device may sense intrinsic depolarizations of the heart, detect arrhythmia based on the intrinsic depolarizations (or absence thereof), and control delivery of electrical stimulation to the heart if arrhythmia is detected based on the intrinsic depolarizations.
IMDs may also provide cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT), which is a form of pacing. CRT involves the delivery of pacing to the left ventricle, or both the left and right ventricles. The timing and location of the delivery of pacing pulses to the ventricle(s) may be selected to improve the coordination and efficiency of ventricular contraction.
IMDs sense signals and deliver therapeutic stimulation via electrodes. Implantable pacemakers, cardioverters, defibrillators, or pacemaker-cardioverter-defibrillators are typically coupled to one or more subcutaneous electrodes or intracardiac leads that carry electrodes for cardiac sensing and delivery of therapeutic stimulation. The signals sensed via the electrodes may be referred to as a cardiac electrogram (EGM) and may include the depolarizations, repolarizations, and other intrinsic electrical activity of the heart.
Systems for implanting medical devices may include workstations or other equipment in addition to the medical device itself. In some cases, these other pieces of equipment assist the physician or other technician with placing the intracardiac leads at particular locations on the heart. In some cases, the equipment provides information to the physician about the electrical activity of the heart and the location of the intracardiac lead. The equipment may perform similar functions as the medical device, including delivering electrical stimulation to the heart and sensing the depolarizations of the heart. In some cases, the equipment may include equipment for obtaining an electrocardiogram (ECG) via electrodes on the surface of the patient. In addition, the patient may have a plurality of electrodes on an ECG belt or vest that surrounds the torso of the patient. After the vest has been secured to the torso, a physician can perform a series of tests to evaluate a patient's cardiac response. The evaluation process can include detection of a baseline rhythm in which no electrical stimuli is delivered to cardiac tissue and another rhythm after electrical stimuli is delivered to the cardiac tissue. During the evaluation process, a physician typically needs to review the onset of cardiac depolarization waves in the rhythms. Reliable detection of depolarization waves assists the physician in setting parameters for optimal delivery of CRT. However, most algorithms require threshold detection of the depolarization signal or its derivative. Threshold detection may not reliably and consistently detect onset of cardiac depolarization for all patients and there may be inherent non-physiologic (e.g. noise) variations in thresholded parameters like slopes, amplitudes etc. from one cardiac cycle to another. It is therefore desirable to develop methods and systems of determining onset of cardiac depolarization waves in signals without the use of threshold detection.